The Slytherin Princess
by xohannahh87
Summary: Dumbeldore has a mission for Hermione, be a spy for the order, but IN Slytherin! Can Hermione, I mean, Rosalie, befriend her enemies and even fall in love along the way? Will she save Draco from his own mission? Allegiance will be tested. HG/DM
1. Her Mission

Hello my wonderful readers(: lol I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I really think that it's time post it before I completely forget everything. Pleasepleasepleaseplease review! It's the only thing that will let me know if I could continue to write or not. Lemme know what you think!

XoHannaHox

Hermione Granger was in her room at her muggle parent's house, getting ready to return to the world of witches and wizards. She, as most other students, counted Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be her second home. Still, she hated leaving her parents. Muggle dentists, they were, and a very happy couple. She knew how much they loved her and how it hurt them to only see her for the summer, but they also knew that she was not like other girls, she was special.

Even in the wizarding world she was special. Hermione Granger was known as one of the smartest witches to ever step foot in Hogwarts. She was nearly, if not perfect, in every class and the top student in her year.

But, this year, there would be no Hermione Granger at Hogwarts. At least, no one would think there was.

A few weeks ago she received a letter in the mail. It told her that the Headmaster Dumbeldore wanted to speak with her about a very important matter.

*flashback*

"I really do not think this is a good idea, she is still only a child!" McGonagall was telling Dumbeldore.

"I know Minerva, but we all also know that she will be very capable of doing so without being recognized. Remember the time-turner in her third year? Not only did she get to all of her classes, she used it to guarantee the safety of both Sirius Black and Buckbeak", he replied.

Hermione said the password, "SnowCaps", and proceeded to make her way to the Headmaster's office. _Oh Dumbeldore, you even enjoy muggle candy,_ she thought before stepping foot into the room.

"Ah, Miss Granger please come take a seat. I hope to hear that you had a wonderful summer."

"Hello Headmaster and Professor, and yes I did."

"Good, good. Well, the matter that we must speak to you about is very important and could possibly help us to defeat Voldemort."

Hermione, unlike most people, didn't even cringe upon hearing He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named referred to as Voldemort. She was too used to her best friend Harry Potter addressing him as it.

"Albus! Please, do not scare the young girl!"

"It's okay, I know she can handle it. So, Miss Granger, we have a mission for you to complete this year. We have some leads that suggest the sons and daughters of Death Eaters here at Hogwarts are planning a revolt of somekind and we would like you to be our spy."

"Wow. But sir, aren't most of them in…"

"Slytherin, yes. If you choose to take part in this task, Hermione Granger will not be attending her sixth year of Hogwarts. I know that you are concerned about your grades, but all will be settled in due time. You will be brought in as a new student; your look will be completely different. We will tell everyone that the real you is spending the year at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. You will come into the Great Hall, I will announce you and then we will continue by having you sorted. Even though the hat will already know of these plans and where to put you. Which will be in Slytherin of course. You will try to make friends with the students, get on their good side. Don't look at me like that, they're not all completely evil. Every 2 weeks, you will report to my office and we will talk about how you are spending you time and what you have found out. I know this is a lot to take in but…"

"I'll do it."

"What?" Professor McGonagall shrieked.

"Very well", Dumbeldore calmly replied.

"I will open the floo network so you can transport directly to my office without being seen, where we will change physically everything about you. I will allow you to think of a name and cover story that you must know before arriving here. Make sure it is very "Slytherin worthy."

"Umm sir? I have one question. What about Harry, Ron and Ginny? Am I not allowed to talk to them?"

"Im sorry Hermione, but as of now, no. You will have no contact with your friends and are not allowed to tell any of them these plans. You have to act as if everything you know about them, was told to you by your Slytherin classmates. I know it will be hard to act as if you hate them, but this is for a very good cause. If later on, you feel that you need emotional support and can trust relaying this information to young Mr. Potter, Weasley & Ginerva, I will let that be your decision. Until then Miss Granger, I hope you enjoy the rest of your summer and I am very proud of you."

"Thank you Headmaster, I promise I will not let you down."

_Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. What did I just agree to? Spending the entire year away from my friends, to spend it with their enemies? No, this is to help defeat Voldemort, I can do this. I'm not in Gryffindor for nothing. But, can I really be friends with Parkinson, and Zabini and NO. MALFOY? Maybe they will be different seeing as I will be in their house. Pshhh, no. haha Malfoy, nice? Never._

Little did she know…

*end of flashback*

"You ready sweetie? You have to leave now if you don't want to be late!" Mr. and Mrs. Granger called from downstairs.

"Yes! I'll be down in a minute!" she replied.

She looked into the mirror, and saw Hermione Granger. But, tomorrow…she would see…the _american_, Rosalie Jones.

Ahhh, what do you guys think of the first chapter? Next chapter will include her transformation and the her "first" ride aboard the Hogwarts Express where we will have run-ins with Harry, Ron, Ginny, andddd…DRACO. 3 :]

Remember tooooo…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I won't even bother continueing if you guys don't like it… :l


	2. The Transformation

Ok, here's chapter 2(: I decided to change it a little from what I told you to expect last chapter, but I hope you still enjoy it! Thanks to the people who favorited & reviewed this story so far! It's the reason I kept writing…soooo, review review review! Oh, and to "The Flying Cat", just a little teaser, her friends will know all about it soon enough. It won't stay a secret the entire story. So, without further adeu, here it is.

* * *

Hermione said goodbye to her parents, threw the powder into the fireplace and yelled "Dumbeldore's Office!" Next thing she knew, she was standing in a room with Dumbeldore, Professor McGonagall and…PROFESSOR SNAPE?

What is he doing here? How can Dumbeldore trust him with this?

She quickly tried to wipe the shock off her face and continued to brush the dust off of her clothes. When she heard the Headmaster speaking, her head snapped up. "Welcome back Miss Granger", he said.

"It's good to be back sir." she replied as she sat down in front of his desk.

"Are you ready to begin your transformation?"

"Yes, I am. If you don't mind me asking, why is Professor Snape here?"

"Severus is a very gifted potions master, as you should know after being in his class for 5 years." At this, Snape snorted. "He has brewed some important potions that will guarantee that your true identity is not accidently revealed while you are in the presence of your, umm, new friends."

_Oh great, the one person who has the power to make me completely embarrass myself on a daily basis, also now has the power to control my looks. This is just wonderful. No, Hermione, you can do this. Just focus on the task at hand._

"Have you chosen a name and story?" he asked me.

"Yes, sir. I tried to keep it as simple as possible because I know I will have to retell it many times in the first few days. My name is Rosalie Jones. I am from the United States, more specifically Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. I have relatives there so I find it will be easier if I should be asked questions about my hometown. I have never attended any school for magic before this one, but have been tutored my entire life by a very smart old wizard. I can go into greater detail about him when the time comes. You, knowing that the real me would be gone this year, sought out another witch my age to attend classes in her place, and you chose Rosalie. That is basically my story."

"Ah, very good. Have you decided on how you shall act? Your personality doesn't have to change, but seeing as you were originally placed in Gryffindor, maybe you should take a few Slytherin traits into consideration."

"I've decided that I will not treat my old friends too horribly, at least at first. I know that to get close to my, um, new friends, I should act like them too. I will let them change me from being a supporter of Harry, to hating him, as I know that gaining their trust is crucial to the plan succeeding. I will still take my school work very seriously though, of course."

At which point Snape scoffed and looked down to see Hermione glaring at him.

"Severus…" Dumbeldore warned, before returning back to the matter at hand.

He stood up and walked over to Professor McGonagall and Hermione followed. Snape preferred to stay in his corner, avoiding them until it was his turn to assist her.

"Minerva, please tell Miss Granger how she shall alter her appearance."

"Alright Miss Granger, repeat these words after me. Morphic Appearienci."

"Mor-phic Appear-i-enci."

"Very good, now this is very complicated magic, do not get disappointed if it does not work on your first try. You will close you eyes, and in you mind picture what you want it to look like, tap that part of your body with your wand, and say the words I just taught you."

Okay, think. tap. speak. Sounds easy enough, right? Wrong.

_Black, shiny, long hair that falls in ringlets to my waist. Yes, that sounds pretty. Oh, Fawkes' feathers are so beautiful, I hope I turn out like that. Ah, yes. Tap my head and say…_

"Morphic Appearienci."

She opened her eyes when she heard gasps.

Oh please let me like it.

Hermione opened her eyes and let out a small shriek.

"Oh, my, gosh. What did I do wrong?"

"Um, Miss Granger, were you thinking clearly about what you wanted?"

"Yes, I was thinking that I-oops. Right before I tapped my head I accidently thought about Dumbeldore's phoenix."

_I have phoenix hair. Fabulous. I kinda like the red and orange, but it's a little outrageous. I'm trying to blend in with the school, not be mistaken for a Weasley gone wrong._

At that last thought, she gave a little giggle and it was returned with a questioning look from Snape.

"Can I please try again?"

She thought about the gorgeous hair, put her wand to her head, and spoke. But, this time she was delighted to see that it came out perfect! She went about changing the rest of her body with more confidence and finished in a little under ten minutes.

"Americano." She said. "I did some research, and found a spell that took away my English accent, and replaced it with an American one."

"Very clever of you." Dumbeldore replied. "Severus, come please…He has prepared a potion that you will have to report to his office once a week to take. It lasts roughly 8 days so try to be there every Friday night. It will ensure your transformation doesn't ware out and suddenly Hermione Granger is sitting in the Slytherin common room."

She shuddered at the thought and got yet another discrete chuckle out of Professor Snape.

_I'll show him that I can fit into Slytherin. Haha! I won't ever lose points in his class again! There's actually a plus side to having an evil Head of House. Crazy._

"You will appear in your house and you will side-apparate with me to platform 9 ¾ and ride the Hogwarts Express with your fellow students; maybe you can even get a head start mingling with your new housemates.

_Oh joy. A train ride full of gelled blond hair, a stupid girl hanging all over blondie, an Italian, and two boys stuffing their faces. Just wonderful._

Hermione floo-ed back to her house to finish packing, as she would be leaving for Hogwarts in less than 2 days. Her parents told her she looked gorgeous, not that she wasn't always beautiful, they continued to remind her.

_Ha! Yeah right, Hermione-know-it-all-Granger, beautiful? Far from it…_

One last thought passed through her mind before she slipped away into a deep sleep…

_This will be one interesting year._

* * *

Somewhere, far away, a boy the same age was tenderly rubbing his left forearm, thinking the exact. same. thing.

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhh, cliffhanger! lol sorrrrry for not updating sooner guys, I've been at my Dad's house, withhh, NO COMPUTER! Ew. But, I'm home for a few days so I thought I'd update before I go away again. I know it's not perfect, but this is my first fanfiction I'm choosing to continue and I'm new at all this. So, please give me a break. Lol I have a lot of twists and turns planned for this story so please continue to follow it!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Lol I cannot tell you enough how much those mean to me…every single one fuels my fire to continue telling you this story. Even if it's only a couple words, I love you for it. Bye guys. P.S. I'm sure it won't take you long to decipher that last sentence. ;P

xoHannaHox

oh, and i find that listening to the Harry Potter scores while writing really help my creative juices get flowin' :)


	3. Receiving a Gift

First of all, im soooooo sorry. I was staying at my dads house the last 2 weeks & I wrote it, but didn't have time to type it. thanks for all the reviews(: and here is the third chapter.

xohannahh87

* * *

Draco was pacing back and forth in his massive room. It was green and silver, go figure, with very lavish decorations.

_How did I get myself into this?_

There was a four-poster bed in the center of the room. A huge fireplace and writing desk took up one wall of the room, while the other was stacked with row upon row of books. There were three doors. One led to his closet, personal bathroom and the last entryway took him to a hallway in Malfoy Manor.

He stopped walking and looked around as if just realizing where he was, and sighed loudly.

_I didn't get myself into this. I was born into it. I didn't choose any of this! I can't believe I let them do this to me. I never want to be like him, or any of them for that matter._

He glanced down at his exposed forearm and shuddered. The skin was still very much raw and even silk felt like sandpaper against it.

Exhausted, he fell into bed, not even bothering to change or get under the covers. He laid there awake for quite sometime. Despite being so tired, he had yet to succumb to sleep. He kept replaying the day's events in his head.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

He was on top of his bed, in a similar position as he was in right now. Draco Malfoy was thinking two things.

_I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this._

alternated with…

_I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him._

By him, he did not mean Voldemort. I mean, he did of course hate him, but if it weren't for the elder Malfoy, Draco wouldn't have to come in contact with the "Dark Lord". Yes, he hated Lucius Malfoy with a passion. He was everything Narcissa wasn't; cruel, evil, and many, many, many other things.

He was so immersed in those two thoughts that he didn't even notice the devil himself standing in the doorway.

"It's time." He stated and left.

_Yeah, time to completely ruin my life._

Draco walked to the sink and splashed ice cold water on his face before looking at himself in the mirror.

Dear old Lucius made him wear brand new black dress robes for the "occasion".

_It looks like I'm going to a funeral. Oh wait, I am. Mine. Dress to impress, right? Wrong. I don't want to impress that cold-hearted snake._

He started to recently prefer the tousled look, but had his blond hair slicked back, reminiscent of his first few years at Hogwarts; back when he looked up to his father. He hated being reminded of the foolish child he had once been.

He left his room and went towards his father's study where they would be traveling together to the secret

location.

As he was on his way there, he passed the library and heard soft crying. He looked in and it broke his heart at the sight he saw. Draco's mother is the only person who he loves in his whole world, and there she was, crying her beautiful blue eyes out.

She noticed his presence and hastily wiped her face off. He walked over to her and looked down at her. Narcissa's red, tear streaked face turned up to look at her only son the last time before he would have to make the biggest mistake of his life. Her tears started freely falling again.

Draco bent down and held onto his mother before whispering in her ear.

"Don't worry about me, everything will be fine. I love you mum." He said sincerely before walking out of the room. He could still hear her sobbing quietly behind him.

_I hate when she cries. I hate him for hurting her and making her cry. Will we ever be a happy family? With Lucius around, no, we will not._

He inhaled deeply and stepped inside the office where he saw his father waiting for him.

"You're late, I will not tolerate it." He said sharply before bringing out his walking stick and hitting Draco with it.

He didn't even flinch at the pain. Since he was little, his father had always been cruelly abusive to him. He had grown somewhat immune to most of it, though he would never tell his father that. The Cruciatus was one thing a person could never become used to.

Lucius held out his arm and Draco took a hold of it before feeling that familiar tug and dizziness.

They arrived in a large, cold, very dark room only lit by torches places every once and a while on the walls. A large chair stood against the far wall with the back of it facing Draco. A crowd of men and women in black robes and metal masks stood before it.

When they noticed the newest arrivals, the older Malfoy left and they together formed a sort of circle around Draco. By this point, he was freaking out despite his cool exterior. He was very good at covering up his real emotions and becoming unreadable, which came in handy in situations like these.

"Silence." The figure in the chair hissed and turned around. His snake eyes landed on Draco and his mouth turned upwards in what could only be described as an attempt at a smile.

"Ah, young Malfoy. You have come to join me. I think you will make a very nice addition, as long as your intentions are clear."

_This is where all those years of training come in handy. He pushed all his "traitor" thoughts to the back of his mind and put of a type of wall in front of them. Voldemort would most likely look right past it, he hoped._

"Legilimence" he spoke.

Draco held his breath while his mind was being raided and pilfered. He felt weak, inferior, and it infuriated him. He could be killed on the spot if he found something he didn't like, and to be honest Draco was actually scared.

"Very well, I can see your intentions are clear." Came out of his mouth next and Draco slowly and quietly let his breath out.

"Bare your arm." He commanded and Draco did so.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, agree to become my follower?"

He touched his wand to Draco's arm and he took in a sharp breath. It felt like his arm was on fire but he didn't dare take his eyes off of the "person" in front of him.

"Yes." He replied through clenched teeth.

"and do you hereby agree to do exactly as I say and never question any choices I make?

The pain was getting worse and worse, he could tell the mark was almost done.

"Yes." He said once more.

"and if need be, will you happily give your life for the greater good."

_Greater good? Yeah right?_

It hurt so unbearably so or he would have to have tried to surpress a snort at that last question.

"Yes."

The pain escalated so high that he though he would faint, before it came down, a lot. It still hurt, but was no longer excruciating.

"Congratulations, you have joined the ranks of the Death Eaters. I hope you will not disappoint me or the consequences will be fatal. You may leave now."

They apparated back home without saying a word, but Draco could tell his Father was beaming on the inside.

_This is completely ridiculous. The slimy git is finally proud of me, and it's because I just gave away the life that HE gave to me? I cannot believe I have to go back to Hogwarts so soon? Shouldn't I get like, a reprieve or something? No, of course not. Cause I am exactly the opposite of Dumbeldore right now. He is the light, and I'm the dark. Fabulous. At least I'll have Snape. Hopefully, this year will not be too eventful._

He was never more wrong in his entire life.

*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

What did you guys think about the 3rd chapter? aww. cute Draco/Narcissa moment! Then Voldemort had to ruin it, as expected. XD

That's the LAST of the backstories! Now onto the actual school year! :)

Wellllll, here's the thing. I PROMISE to update another time before this Friday when I leave for the beach in North Carolina….IF...

Now I've seen some people's complex review deals…mine's simple.

20 Reviews. = another chapter before my vacation!

Sound good? Even a few words letting me know what you like, don't like, should change, or suggestions will suffice.

Oh, and Wednesday….JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT 3 haha :D

If you guys have any questions about the stories, or me..include it in your review and I will be sure to answer it in an A/N.

Thank You,

Hannahhh


	4. Platform 9 34

OMG. So, I haven't updated, in FOREVER. and I am so, so, sorry. But because of some recent review, and alerts, I have decided to continue it! (: But only, if you want me to. Here is a little filler chapter to get you guys caught up. The next chapter will include part of the trainride, and her sorting. so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I think this story could head somewhere really cool. Lemme know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, except some attributes of my new hermione. (;

* * *

Harry Potter had just arrived, and was scanning the crowd at Platform 9 ¾ for familiar faces. It seemed there were many first years, as there was about twice as many parents as usual. A few seemed to be muggle-borns too, seeing as they and their elders were looking around with wide eyes. Out of no where a girl appeared, and made Harry's breath catch.

_She's beautiful. I wonder why I haven't seen her around before…_

As if she could read his mind, her head snapped up, and they locked eyes. Out of habit, Hermione smiled at him.

He leaned over to Ron, and said, "Hey mate, who do you think that is?"

"Blimey, I don't know Harry, but she's bloody gorgeous."

"Well, she looks kind of lonely, should we, you know, introduce ourselves?"

"To her?" Ron exclaimed. "She'd never give us the time of day."

"Well maybe, not to you, but seeing as I am the boy-who-lived…" Harry trailed off with a smile. He wasn't usually flaunting his celebrity status, but he grew up a lot that summer after the Department of Mysteries incident, and was trying to have a little fun this year. Even though it wouldn't be the same without the third member of their trio.

Ron stared at him with an annoyed expression, until he finally chuckled. "After you…"

Harry led Ron through the crowd and came up to her.

* * *

Hermione arrived right on time. She was still getting used to her new appearance, and all the stares directed to her was making her a little more than nervous. She didn't really have a plan as to how she was going to begin her new life, so she just stood there debating what to do. As she was, she saw Harry look over to her, and she smiled.

_I cannot believe I am going to go months without talking to my best friends. What am I going to do without them? But more importantly, how are they going to pass school without ME?_

She saw him and Ron making their way over to her, and decided to just wing it.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley, we haven't seen you around before, are you new at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I am. My name is Rosalie Jones, and Hogwarts is the first wizarding school I've ever been to."

She stuck her hand out, and while Harry shook it right away, Ron just stood there with an expression on his face that could only resemble that of a lovesick puppy.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Oh, yeah, sorry, hi." and shook her still outstretched hand.

"Would you like to join us in our compartment on the train?"

Hermione bit her lip as she contemplated what to do.

_Well, I miss them so much and I really don't need to put up any appearances yet. This will be the last time to spend quality time with them before I'm sorted in Slytherin._

"I would love to, thank you."

As she boarded the train, Harry bumped into someone and they all stumbled behind him.

"Watch where you're going Potter!" he drawled.

The one and only Draco Malfoy. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Take your sidekick and the mud-" he paused as he looked up at their final companion.

Hermione looked up and glared as he said this, however when he saw her, his face softened and he actually became speechless.

_Hmm, he actually looks good this year. Whoa, what am I saying? Wait, I'm going to have to be best buds with him in a few hours, and I'm having thoughts like these? This is just wonderful. There is no way I will fall for Malfoy this year. That's for sure._

As she made that mental promise, Draco made one of his own. The girl in front of him was definitely not the bookworm Hermione Granger. But, whoever she was, she was going to be his.


	5. Hogwarts Express

**hello. (: i did not get that many reviews last chapter, but a ton of hits and story adds, so ive decided to post another chapter. but reviews are the only way i really know that you want me to continue, so please do. lol hopefully this will be better than the last few…**

**i do not own harry potter blah blah blah.**

* * *

Hermione Granger sat alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Tears ran silently down her cheeks. Her time with Harry and Ron had been, interesting. To see them so happy and carefree put a smile on her face, but when she thought of how she could not share that with them, tore her heart in two. They were the golden trio, how was she expected to not converse with them at all this year? She had not really thought any of this through when she agreed to accept the mission. But, it's all for the bigger cause, the bigger picture. This could possibly help bring down Voldemort, she could surely sacrifice this if that is the result.

But it still hurt to not be able to joke around and have to pretend that she hasn't spent the last 5 years with them. She left them with Ginny and Neville with the excuse that she needed some air. When really, she needed some time to cry by herself before being thrown into a new house with people she, for lack of a better term, hadn't really gotten along with.

* * *

Draco had just left Pansy with Theo and Blaise and started to walk around to look for an empty compartment where he could think. Crabbe and Goyle had not bothered returning this year, being full time death eaters and all. They didn't know better and had accepted it willingly, wanting to be just like their fathers. Something they did not have in common with Draco. With all that just happened, and all he couldn't talk about with them, he just needed to be by himself for a while.

He put his ear to a door, and when he did not hear a sound, opened it expecting to find empty air. What he found, however, had his trademark scowl softening immediately.

She lay on the seat, with her feet against the window, and her face turned away from the door. She did not hear the door open, as she was still deep in thought and grief of losing her boys for at least the next six months. She whipped her head around, however, when she heard someone clear their throat. What she saw made her start wiping her face out of embarrassment. She wasn't used to people seeing her cry, no matter what she looked like.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked hesitantly, fearing her rejection.

She sniffed and took a few deep, calming breaths, before replying, "No, sit down." with a small smile.

He did as she told, and took the time to introduce himself, "I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are?"

"He-Rosalie Jones, nice to meet you." she stuck her hand out to him, and almost gasped when he raised it to his lips.

He looked at her flushed face and realized that she was obviously not used to being around people with good manners. However, he decided he would continue to do so, wanting to be as kind as possible, seeing as she obviously did not know his family or reputation yet.

"Is this your first year at Hogwarts? I mean, you're clearly not eleven, but I think I would have noticed someone as beautiful as you sometime in the past five years…" he trailed off with a smirk, a softer one, but a smirk none the less.

She blushed, not used to being complimented so bluntly, and replied, "No, I'm not eleven, but this is my first year here. I was home schooled in America, but when I was asked to enroll when a girl in year six was not returning. Hermione Granger, I think her name was."

Hermione frowned when he grimaced at her name. However, he covered it up quickly and put the charm back in place.

"Well, I'm glad you're here." he told her.

An awkward silence came after that, and they took the time to study each other. Hermione was looking out the window, and did not notice his eyes boring into her.

* * *

_This is my chance_, _Rosalie_. he thought with a small smile. _Finally, someone who doesn't know my name, or what it means. I can have someone to talk to without worrying about keeping up my image, or what they will think of what I have to say. She looks so innocent, and she has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, a light blue, almost purple shade. That's it. I can't get her involved with my mission, but she will be different. She will make this year better. She will help me become who my father is not._

She looked up from the window and immediately met Draco's gaze. He quickly glanced away, and took his own turn at looking out the window at the passing scenery. As she stared, she noticed she had never seen him, so, relaxed. The typical cruel smirk or scowl was gone, and his body slumped against the cushion. His blue-grey eyes didn't have the malicious tone to them that they usually held. He almost looked, serene. It was a little bit unnerving to say the least, but she could get used to it. Hermione just hoped that this would be the Draco she would become friends with.

* * *

_Maybe this won't be so bad. He was just nice to me. Only cause he doesn't know who you are, _her conscious added. _No, if this is how he is all the time, I could see us being friends, or maybe more…what? Did i just think that? I mean, he does look like he's grown up, in more ways than one. He had grown out of his skinny frame and pointed features were more pronounced, more sophicated, more handsome. Oh my, this year will be interesting._

The train came to a stop, which meant what little peace he got was about to be gone, and sighed. He looked at her through the corner of his eye and saw her smile at him, her eyes shining, which made him look at her and smile in return.

_Yes_, Draco thought to himself, _this will not be an entirely horrible year. Please be in Slytherin. If so, she will be my light in this dark time. I just have to keep her away from him._

* * *

**ahhhh, what do you think? i've decided to post this chapter, and the next one will be the sorting and having Hermione meet her new housemates. (;**

**i thought of the song Something More – Aly and AJ for this chapter…**

**I didn't know what was in store.  
When I walked right through the door.  
Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare.  
I didn't know quite what to say; sometimes words get in the way.**

Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before,  
We would be something more


End file.
